Constitutional Convention of The Infinity Alliance
Big Government – A BIG Problem After The Infinity Alliance begins to grow after the TAO-TIA Merger, the alliance began to plan for elections – and an unforeseen problem arose. The Government outlined in the original Constitution called for over 14 government positions – and allowed little overlap on positions to prevent a tyranny from being created. Many members of the alliance foresaw the problem – including alliance founders President Huffington and Zeneth. The election were completed on July 12, 2009 – with only 4 members in the 7 man Senate. The alliance began to see that a change was needed. The Forced Change On July 13, 2009, Triumvirates and alliance founders Zenith and President Huffington called for quick change after FA_Hayek called the alliance to begin to think about what roles they felt the alliance should take. While FA_Hayek was on leave – the two remaining triumvirs forced the alliance to change government drastically. The new Constitution lasted for three days. When FA_Hayek returned from leave – he demanded an explanation. The Senate was unable to complete any debates or vote on the amendment despite the Constitutional requirements for Constitution Amendments. The Constitution was deemed unconstitutional by the bulk of the membership – including Zenith – and was scrapped. It later created the basis of the Huffington Plan. The Debates For three additional days – the alliance begins to debate the amendments proposed. Two plans were presented: Zenith Plan and The FA_Hayek Plan. The Zenith Plan The Zenith Plan reorganized the government of The Infinity Alliance into an oligarchy. The oligarchy is to be made up of five members and a Chairmen of the Board: #The Director of Infinity Central #The Director of Infinity Financial #The Director of Infinity Global #The Director of Infinity Institute #The Director of Infinity United The Directors were to be elected by the people, and serve for life. Every three month, the Directors elected a new chairmen. The oligarchy controlled all of the powers of government in their field of control – legislative, judicial, and executive. In the event of the people not liking a decision of a board member – they could be voted out by the people. The change in government also changed the way war is handled by the alliance. Unlike the current system – in the event of war the entire alliance structure would be reorganized into a war council which was to hold almost complete and total control of the alliances external and internal affairs. The War Council was to be led by the Chairmen of Board of Directors and consist of the Director of Infinity United, the Director of Infinity Global, and the Generals and Lieutenants of Infinity United. The FA_Hayek Plan The Hayek Plan called for a complete overhaul of government. The number of mandatory government officials were to be reduced to four (or seven depending upon the size of the alliance). The four members of the government held strictly confined executive powers – powers that could only increase by the vote of the "active members" of the alliance. To prevent stagnation that plagues most democracies, strict rules for full membership were presented. If a member has not posted on the Infinity Forums within a week of a vote – that member is not counted in Legislative votes. Also – membership requirements were increased dramatically to encourage an active membership. The executive powers of government were given to four people: The Director of Infinity Central, The Director of Infinity Global, The Director of Infinity Institute, and the Director of Infinity United. The roles of these executives was to be strictly defined – and short terms along with term limits were set in place to prevent leaders from getting out of touch of members. The judicial powers of government were to be given to the people until the alliance reach twenty members. Once this number is reached, a court made up of three judges was to be created. Judges – like Directors – were to face term limits to prevent corruption. The cases they are permitted to hear are also short – to prevent judicial legislating. The power of treaties and war management remained the hands of the people. Initial Senate Reaction On July 20 – the Hayek Plan was brought to the Senate. The early straw of the people (66% for, 33% against) made the amendment appear invincible. Early signs showed the amendment winning in the Senate three to one. Controversy over Judicial powers proved to be the straw that broke the camel back. Senators, lead by former TAO Overlord Britishdude, felt that giving powers of the Judiciary into the hands of three people would create a corruptive force. The vote was cast as two against, one for, and one abstention. The Great Compromise Senate and Triumvirate gathered on private IRC channels to discuss how to modify the Hayek and Zenith plans to make them operate smoothly. It became clear that the key problem was dealing with judicial powers. Britishdude and Zenith suggested that these powers be kept in the hands of the people indefinitely, instead of the hands of three judges. With this decision, it appeared that the problems with the Zenith plan and the problems with the Hayek plan were eliminated. The Final Senate Vote The Senate passed the Compromise Amendment three to none, with one abstention. The triumvirate ratified the amendment two to one – passing the amendment on July 23, 2009. Category:The Infinity Alliance Category:History of The Infinity Alliance